


Homecoming

by IronJustice



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Wally trying to find his way out of the speed force, Wally's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronJustice/pseuds/IronJustice
Summary: The return of Wally.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot that I write in 2016 of how I imagine the return of wally or something like that, I just wanted to share it here after what happened last week (HIC) and bring some little light to this darkness.
> 
> This is me trying to think in better times or in the hopeful beginning of Rebirth and Wally's return and share that with every person that read this.
> 
> If there are some mistakes or something sorry, enjoy this little piece.

Wally's eyes opened in slight incoherent blinks, he was there, he was not really there, he was disembodied, he took shape, he lost himself, he felt, he vibrated, he fluctuated, he was unstable.

Past? Presented? Future? .. Yesterday .. Now ... Years .. Days .. Seconds .. Everything going through it at the same moment. He saw everything and he could not see anything .. It was .. Beautiful? Only that word came to his mind at that moment, that tingling sensation was no longer foreign to him as before, because that sensation was him in itself, the Speed Force had absorbed him, they were so interpenetrated that he did not know where he started or where that force ended.

He could not even imagine a different life, if he had ever had one, while the life that was shown in his "memories" was so far away that he was no longer sure that it had really existed, maybe only it was a compilation of the things he had liked most about everything he saw in the timelines that were so malleable to the necessary force, but the reluctant feeling that it was real always stayed in the background, screaming at him that he must return.

He could see people calling him, shouting for his return, wishing he was not dead.

Linda ... He had seen her go on, she had said goodbye to him for too long, but even when she said that to herself, he could hear her whispering his name, while the tears.

Dick ... Richard ... He spoke to nothing as if talking to him occasionally, as if he had not vanished from his life.

Barry, his mentor ... his favorite person in the world… Wally can feel him at the edges, trying to find him, trying to break through the barrier that separates them.

In each encounter during his journey they made him bloom different emotions, that ran through him and made him want to leave, but that they did not find enough strength to stop.

And then it happened, he take the decision, he stopped running and it was as if a lightning ... No, thousands of them split him into pieces, tore him apart, thousands of particles scattered by time, running at different speeds hit him, took out a scream of pain, in an attempt to stop him he was tempted to run, to integrate again into the Speed Force and not to stop, but instead he dropped, fell to his knees and gasped, then biting his lips in an attempt to keep quiet.

He materialized, becoming a solid consistency, he suffocated itself, he felt under his skin, soaking in his cells and rearranging them according to some strange design.

His breathing was erratic and every breath burned, his heart ran, his body was burned, with torn skin everywhere, blinking hard, for a few moments he was completely blind, but suddenly the light seemed to blind him even worse than it was the lack of light.

He was split in two, he hugged himself hard even though it hurt, while he held back his screams, tried to gather there, but a part of him escaped, he could not, that part was strongly rooted in the Speed Force and although with all his strength he tried to recover it , could not, as soon as it fell on him he knew it, he could never recover it, he would never be the same again, he could dangerously quickly return to be absorbed by that force at any time, because he was not completely far from her.

And from one moment to the next there was clarity in his eyes, full of tears, he was back, Wally had returned.


End file.
